mudfandomcom-20200213-history
TorilMUD
TorilMUD is a MUD, a text-based online role-playing game, and is one of the oldest of its kind. At its peak in the 1990s it had hundreds of players online at any one time. As of 2012 about 20 players are on line, mostly experienced, skilled players. Players on TorilMUD may have a number of characters, however, they cannot play more than one at a time. The atmosphere is friendly and helpful.Login September 3, 2012 Game characteristics TorilMUD is set in the Forgotten Realms Dungeons & Dragons campaign setting. (Toril is the name of the planet where the continent Faerûn, which "Forgotten Realms" refers to, is located.) Its technical infrastructure is based on the Sequent derivative of the DikuMUD codebase. History TorilMUD originated as a project fork of Sojourn MUD, which was founded in 1993 by Kris Kortright, Tim Devlin and others who had previously worked on Copper II, Copper III and Black Knights Realm. The oldest zone on TorilMUD, the Lava Tubes, comes from Copper II, and the Underworld and Alterian Wilderness zones are from Black Knights Realm. Sojourn was based on the Sequent codebase, the Epic spell system, and areas from Black Knights Realm. The City of Waterdeep was the first zone built entirely for Sojourn, and remains TorilMUD s most heavily populated hometown. Brad McQuaid, with Kris’ permission, used it as the model for the city of Freeport in EverQuest. Sojourn continued until 1996, when a difference in creative vision among the staff led to the project being forked into TorilMUD and Duris: Land of Bloodlust. Of the two, TorilMUD is regarded as the more direct inheritor of Sojourn s legacy. Toril continued until 1998, when it became Sojourn 2, and underwent another rebirth in 2001 as Sojourn 3. Kris retired in 2003, and Sojourn 3 was reborn as TorilMUD. (Or, as the old-time players refer to it, Toril 2.) Throughout these rebirths, the areas and code continued to grow: there are currently 300 zones (with several more nearing completion), 16277 types of monsters/mobs, and 13753 different items. Many TorilMUD staff members were staff on Sojourn 3, Sojourn 2, and some are even from Toril 1, providing a degree of continuity. All Toril staff started as players on the MUD, giving them a great deal of personal experience with the game. Brad McQuaid was an avid player of Sojourn and, after its demise, TorilMUD. Seeing the commercial potential of virtual worlds in the course of his MUD career, he went on to create EverQuest. Character creation Names : Character creation requires choosing a suitable and unique fantasy name appropriate to the race. Stats : Rolling: During character creation you may roll endlessly until a set of stats are acceptable, then 3 stat bumps may be applied to stats of your choosing. : Restat: After character creation, one time only, you may use the Restat command to change your stats with a point-buy system. This will reset all of your stats to a base 70 and then allow you to increase stats of your choosing with a pool of points. The higher you buy a stat though, the more expensive the point cost. *'Strength:' Affects how much weight you can carry and give you bonus to Damroll. *'Dexterity:' Gives bonus to Hitroll. *'Agility:' Gives bonus to Armor Class. *'Constitution:' Gives bonus to Hitpoints. *'Power:' (Generally unused) *'Intelligence:' Lowers Spell Memorization times for mages. *'Wisdom:' Lowers Spell Memorization times for priests. *'Charisma:' Affects store prices. : Races : Unity Grouping: Whereas there used to be a restriction preventing grouping between the Good Races and Evil Races, in October 2011 those restrictions were removed with the introduction of Unity. : Innate Abilities: Some races have passive innate abilities such as infravision or ultravision, and some races even have invoked innate abilities such as levitate or faerie fire. * Good Races ** Human ** Barbarian ** Moon Elf ** Half-Elf ** Shield Dwarf ** Gnome ** Halfling * Evil Races ** 'Drow Elf ** Duergar Dwarf ** Illithid ** Yuan-Ti ** Ogre ** Swamp Troll ** Orc ** Half-Orc Hometowns : Each race has a hometown which the character begins and some races have more than one hoometown that they may choose from. *Humans and half-elves may chose between Waterdeep, Calimport, Leuthilspar, Baldur's Gate, and Silverymoon. Underdark : Some evil races live in a vast underground world. These areas are significantly more dangerous than the above ground hometowns, and are intended for advanced players. ''Illithids are squid-faced creatures with strong mental powers that live in Ixarkon the City of Mindflayers; Drow Elves are evil elves with dark skin and white hair that either live in Menzoberranzan or Dobluth Kyor; and Duergar Dwarves are evil subterannean dwarves that dwell in the city of Gloomhaven. : Classes : Chosen when a character is created, your class will define your skills and abilities. : There are 4 general subsets of classes: Fighters * '''Warrior: These are the tanks that excel at surviving attacks and rescuing their groupmates. * Paladin: A holy knight with some warrior skills and also some priest spells. * Anti-Paladin: An unholy knight with some warrior skills also some evil priest spells. * Ranger: Primarily archers, with some good 2-weapon ability, some warrior skills, and a few nature spells. * Dire-Raider: Evil archers, similar to rangers except their spells are more like shamans. Priests * Cleric: The best healers in the game. * Druid: Nature priests with some healing spells, some damage spells, and a variety of utility spells. * Shaman: Able to summon a spirit animal, they also possess a combination of healing, attack and status affecting spells. Wizards * Enchanter: A supportive mage who excels at casting protective magic on allies. * Invoker: An offensive mage that is extremely focused on damage attack spells. * Illusionist: A tricky mage who has a combination of many interesting spells. * Elementalist: Able to summon elementals and cast elemental attacks spells. * Necromancer: A mage who is primarily focused on animating corpses to serve them as pets. * Psionicist: Not technically a mage, they have potent mind powers capable of devastating psychic attacks. They also can dominate particularly weak creatures, who will then serve any command the player gives them, and ultimately they drain such pets to feed their psionic points. Thieves * Rogue: Thieves who excel at sneaking, hiding, stealing, and make excellent assassins. * Bard: Magical singers whose various songs have many effects. Also receive a small number of rogue skills as well as a small selection of mage spells. * Battlechanter: Very similar to the bard, with a slightly different selection of spells and equipment allowances, due to their slightly more barbaric nature. Remort : There is also a special remort class that can be quested by a high level character of the suitable class: * Lich A necromancer that has advanced to become an undead creature themselves, and the ultimate master of necromancy. Alignment : There are 2 alignment values, with 3 options each, that may be chosen at character creation, and may later be change by play in game through special alignment quests: *'Order:' Lawful, Neutral, Chaotic *'Morality:' Good, Neutral, Evil Game play TorilMUD offers exploration, quests, and both solo and group gameplay. Commands Unless a mud client is used all commands must be fully typed out, although autocompletion is implemented; ki, which could mean kick, or kill, autocompletes as kiss. Neither an alias, using, for example, xi for the player xillixxixxonx, nor a command alias, using, for example, sr for sing 'song of regeneration' is possible within the game itself.From conversation on the Newbie Help channel September 4, 2012 Grouping NOTE: Certain spells and abilities, such as bard's song only affect players that are grouped. * Experience: All groupmembers in the room during a kill will split the experience gained. * Gsay: A chat channel that is heard only by your fellow groupmembers. * Consent: By consent''ing to the group leader, you can be enrolled in a group. ''Consent can be used from anywhere in the world. * Follow: By follow''ing a group leader, you can be enrolled in a group. ''Follow can only be used in the same room as the leader. * Max: There is a maximum of 15 players in any group. Leaving and reentering the game * Rent: 'Normally the way a player leaves the game is by ''renting in an inn. Inns are found in all home towns and in other cities. Renting is free for low level players. Your entire inventory and equipment is stored. On reentering you are still wearing your equipment. Storage may also be rented where extra equipment may be stored. Equipment may be transferred in an inn between multiplayers; this is the only exception to the prohibition on multiplaying.Help Multiplayer * '''Camp: If you are outside of a city, and away from significant zones,Camping should not be used at locations where quests or desirable targets will repop, see help camping. you may also use the camp command to set up a temporary save spot, but this will take a minute of gametime before you leave the game. * Quit: Using the quit command is not recommended, as you will drop all of your items on the ground if you do and will reenter at your start location rather than the spot you quit. * Linkdead: You can instead just sever your connection to the game to go linkdead and you will disappear into the void, preserving your gear. However the best way to leave the game as stated above, is renting. For purposes of interpreting multiplaying rules a linkdead character is considered to be in the game. References }} External links * * Todrael's Lair, the Unofficial TorilMUD Wiki * TorilMUD Forums * TorilMUD page Mud Connector * telnet torilmud.com 9999 * TorilMUD News ** Twitter account TorilNews * Software tickets and reported bugs * "Summer Reruns – TorilMUD June 28, 2012" ** "Pwipe – Death or Rebirth? April 15, 2007" ** "15 Years of TorilMUD October 24, 2008" Category:1996 video games Category:Fantasy video games Category:Forgotten Realms video games Category:MUD games